


a nameless bird that sings

by HouseofCyphers



Category: Regular Show
Genre: F/F, Human AU, because apparently that’s all i can write, or whatever it’s called most of the story’s told in messages, skype au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseofCyphers/pseuds/HouseofCyphers
Summary: Margaret, owner of a popular anonymous journal blog, gets added to a group chat and makes some new crackheaded friends, one of which is CJ who  gets along with her perfectly. She also starts messaging a blog called CloudyJane on her anonymous blog. Nothing could go wrong, right?





	a nameless bird that sings

**Author's Note:**

> h it’s my first regular show fic, i hope you guys like it hcgdvhcdvbd

**_Group Chat:_** **_Disasters_** _(Members: Rigbone, Mordebread, Eye Lean, and Ceej)_

 

_Member_ **_Mordebread_ ** _has added_ **_Margaret_ ** _to the chat._

 

**Eye Lean:** :0 whomst!!!

**Rigbone:** MORDECAI DID YOU GET FINALLY GET A GIRLFRIEND????????

**Ceej:** Yoooooo!!!!!

**Mordebread:** whcgcvdbdbdb no

**Mordebread:** I met her at the coffee shop near the park a few days ago and she seemed cool and I told her about you guys and she wanted to meet you!!

**Margaret:** He did ask me for my number though, not in a date-y way, but in a “Hey wanna be friends” way.

**Eye Lean:** omg wait.. Margaret?

**Margaret:** Eileen?

**Ceej:** Wait you guys know each other? :0

**Eye Lean:** Yeah, I started working at that coffee shop like two days ago!!

**Rigbone:** EILEEEEEN How come you never told us??? :(((

**Eye Lean:** I did tell you guys. I said “Hey I got the job at the coffee shop!” but you said “DOES THAT MEAN FREE COFFEE” and the gc got in an argument over which kind of coffee is superior.

**Mordebread:** People with ridiculously long coffee orders are weak and natural selection is coming for them.

**Margaret:** You came in ordering solid black coffee with absolutely nothing in it, straight from the pot. I don’t know what hole you crawled out of and how your malfunctioning tastebuds work but :/

**Ceej:** I LIKE HER

**Rigbone:** LMAOOOOOO SHE DOESN’T HOLD BACK

**Eye Lean:** GCBDHDBDBFFB

**Eye Lean:** Wait, Rigby and CJ, since Margaret doesn’t know you guys, should you introduce yourselves?

**Mordebread:** yeah!

**Rigbone:** Im Rigby!!!!!!!

**Eye Lean:** He’s 5’1, a chaotic pan disaster, and will bite your ankles LOL

**Rigbone:** EILEEN YOU ARE 4 FOOT 9 SHUT UPCGBDDHWB

**Margaret:** Omg, I’m also a pan disaster! :0

**Rigbone:** AAAAAAAAA PANSEXUALS UNITE

**Margaret:** FIGHT THE HOMOPHOBES WITH FRYING PANS

**Rigbone:** KICK NAMES TAKE ASS

**Eye Lean:** Gays get knives, lesbians get scissors, bisexuals get sporks, pansexuals get frying pans, and asexuals get their Bare Fists

**Margaret:** Who do aces get their fists?

**Eye Lean:** Because I’m ace and I wanna punch some homophobes!!!

**Rigbone:** WOOOOO

**Ceej:** Mordecai and I got sporks!!! Hell yeah!!!!!!

**Mordebread:** Truly the most Dangerous of utensils

**Ceej:** OH THATS RIGHT INTRODUCTIONS

**Ceej:** I’m CJ :D

**Rigbone:** wait wait wait wait we gotta do the INITIATION before Margaret is REALLY part of the sacred group chat,

**Eye Lean:** omg the initiation,,

**Mordebread:** The Initiation.

**Ceej:** The Initiation.

**Margaret:** wh

**Rigbone:** Margaret.

**Margaret:** yeah?

**Rigbone:** Is Pluto a planet?

**Margaret:** Once a planet, always a planet.

**Rigbone:** SHE’S A KEEPER

  


——————————

  


Margaret laughed as the group chat blew up with messages of “SHE’S ONE OF US” and a bunch of auto caps and keyboard smashes filled the tiny phone screen. She put her phone down for a bit to finish typing onto her screen.

 

_Today’s been pretty wonderful. I met new people, which is pretty surprising. I tried making some friends at my university and I didn’t really find anyone that… I don’t know, was anything like me? But know, I feel really happy, probably the happiest I’ve been since I moved here.     ~RRtM_

 

Margaret ran a blog called _a-nameless-bird-that-sings_ , which was just her leaving anonymous messages under the name Red Robin the Magpie, almost like diary entries. She didn’t expect for the account to go viral, but it did within a matter of months and now here she is, posting the message she wrote and watching it quickly getting likes and reblogs with the tag “OMG RED ROBIN IM SO HAPPY FOR U” or the occasional “Mood.”

 

She noticed as one account commented on the newly uploaded post, and smiled.

 

_CloudyJane: I’m happy that you’re happy!!! :D!!!_

 

This certain account liked all of her messages and always left nice comments on all of them. Margaret actually looked on their profile a couple of times before and found out that this person was an artist, which was really cool. She clicked on the account one more, this time making sure to click the “Follow” button on the top right corner of her screen.

  


____________________

  


**_Group Chat: Disasters_ ** _(Rigbone, Mordebread, Eye Lean, Ceej, and Margaret)_

 

**Eye Lean:** I get why NASA decided to group Pluto with the dwarf planets in the first place, but if these dwarf planets were also seen when Pluto was discovered, why not originally give Pluto the title of Dwarf Planet in the first place!!!! Why call it a planet when you’re just going to change what it is in the future!!!!!!!!

**Mordebread:** Eileen it’s been an hour,, I think we should change topics.

**Eye Lean:** Pluto wouldn’t want us to change topics >:T

**Ceej:** HHHHCHCGCGCGGDVEHDVDGD YAAAAAAALL ONE OF MY FAVORITE ACCOUNTS FOLLOWED ME BAAAAAAAACK

**Mordebread:** Oh man, congrat!

**Rigbone:** YOOOOO CONGRATS CJ

**Eye Lean:** AAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

**Margaret:** Congrats!!!! :D

**Ceej:** EYE,,,,,,,,,, THIS IS TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE HCHGDVFHDV

**Ceej:** I’VE BEEN FOLLOWING THEM FOR LIKE A YEAR AND GCHDHDBDHBD WERE MUTUALSKDBD

**Eye Lean:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

**Mordebread:** lmao yeah it’s not like you talk about them in private messages but ok ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Ceej:** SHUT UP MORDECAI LET ME BE HAPPY

**Margaret:** I’m very happy for you, CJ. I know what it’s like being really happy about new friends. I hope you and them become friends :)

**Ceej:** gcggcbchdfbcbbdbd margaret im cryign thank youuuu

**Ceej:** WHY CAN’T YOU ALL BE NICE TO ME LIKE MARGARET IS

**Rigbone:** WE??????? WE’RE NICE????????????????

**Ceej:** RIGBY WHEN YOU FOUND OUT I LIKED KPOP YOU LAUGHED AT ME FOR THREE DAYS STRAIGHT

**Margaret:** This gc is fun lol :)


End file.
